1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of customized coffin constructions in general, and in particular to a car shaped coffin construction.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 163,837; Des. 188,458; Des. 220,999; Des. 221,646; Des. 315,977; Des. 328,176; Des. 374,961; Des. 390,318, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse customized coffin constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical way for a deceased person to be laid to rest in a coffin that is contoured to resemble their favorite automobile.
As most people are aware, many individuals if given the choice prior to their demise, would prefer to be interred in a manner that befitted their own personal lifestyle and favorite interests.
In fact, it is not uncommon for individuals to be interred inside their favorite automobile. However, that is a very expensive process that is not within the means of an average person.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of coffin construction that is customized to represent the deceased favorite automobile while still having the same general dimensions of an average casket or coffin, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the coffin construction that forms the basis of the present invention comprises in general, a base unit, a liner unit that is dimensioned to be received in the base unit, and a lid unit that is adapted to be hingedly connected to the base unit and overlie the liner unit.
As will be explained in greater detail further on in the specification, both the lid unit and the base unit are configured to represent the stylized contour and appearance of a particular make and model of automobile that was the favorite of the deceased and which will contain the mortal remains of the deceased in their final resting place.
In addition, several stylized conventional vehicle chassis structural components are represented on the exterior of the coffin construction such as the front and rear bumpers, side exhaust pipe rails, and a side view mirror. Those stylized components are either recessed or configured to represent hand grip surfaces for pall bearers and a handle element for raising and lowering the lid unit relative to the base unit.